


Transilience

by shipperholic_me



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-16
Updated: 2015-04-16
Packaged: 2018-03-23 04:25:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3754486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shipperholic_me/pseuds/shipperholic_me
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i'm sorry about the really bad writing. been trying to fight a mind block. hope you enjoy this!</p></blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“We have a dinner with the mayor. We’ll fly back to Starling City tonight.” Felicity said hugging Cisco. “I’m so glad Barry told you everything” she whispered eyeing Dr.Wells who was deep in conversation with Ray. “Me too” Caitlin said, her face falling. Felicity hugged her tightly. “You’ll figure out what to do. But please be careful” Caitlin nodded. “To think Barry thought you guys were working with Wells!” Felicity pulled away shaking her head. “Barry what?” Caitlin froze. “Oh he didn’t know if you guys were helping the reverse flash or not. He wasn’t sure if he could trust you.” Felicity whispered nervously. “Oh” Caitlin said blankly. Before felicity could explain further Ray called. “We should get going” “yeah of course.” Felicity walked to Barry and hugged him. “I might have told Caitlin that you thought she was working with Wells” she whispered quickly in his ear. Barry’s eyes snapped open to look for Caitlin’s face. He knew that look. Indifference. Cold. He hadn’t seen it for a long time. Felicity pulled away. “Sorry” she mouthed. Barry nodded his eyes returning to Caitlin. He gulped trying to swallow down the guilt he felt. 

“Caitlin...” he followed her to the elevator. She kept walking. “Wait..Caitlin.....Cait....” he grabbed her elbow. She turned to face him with a glare that would actually render him dead. “Let me explain....” he began. “There’s nothing to explain.” She said coldly. “Please....can we go grab a coffee? We can’t exactly talk here” he said quietly. She glared for a few seconds and nodded. 

They sat across each other sipping their coffees. “So.....felicity told you....” he began. She just stared. “Look I’m sorry I didn’t tell you...I should have....but...” he said. “But you didn’t trust us” she finished for him. He sighed. “You can’t blame me Caitlin. Dr.Wells, a man I looked up to, a man I trusted with my life turned out to be the person who possibly killed my mother. I didn’t know who I could trust.” “Barry I’m not mad at you for not trusting. I wouldn’t too. I’m mad because you thought that we knew what he was. I’m mad because you thought that we would knowingly help a criminal, a murderer.” Her voice almost cracked. “Tell me I’m wrong. Tell me you didn’t think so.” Barry hung his head down in guilt. “Yeah I thought so.” He reached out for her hand across the table. She pulled it back. “I’m sorry. I really am.” “I know you are.” She looked away afraid she might cry. “You know when Ronnie came back, He asked me to come with him to get out of central city and live somewhere else. I refused. I said no to my fiancé, I said no to the man I loved because I didn’t want to leave central city. Leaving central city meant leaving you.....and Cisco. And the life I had. Because for the first time since the particle accelerator blew up, I finally felt like I had a purpose here. Like I was doing something good. Like I was helping people. Because of you, The Flash. ” Barry’s guilt multiplied. “I don’t blame you Barry. I don’t think I’m even mad. I’m just hurt. Out of everyone in my life, I thought you were the one who knew me the most. Cisco- he’s my best friend and he’s always there but you....you got me. Well, at least I thought you did. “She said in a defeated voice. “I’m sorry.” He reached out for her hand. This time she let him take it. “It was the worst few days of my life. Not telling you- and Cisco....it was-“He was cut short by Iris’s voice. “Barry! I’m so glad I found you!” as she made her way to them Caitlin pulled her hand from Barry’s grip and wiped her eyes. “I have this article I need your help with “Iris looked around for a chair. “Oh hey Caitlin......wait...am I interrupting something?” she asked concerned. “Actually...” Barry began but was cut off by Caitlin. “No. I was actually just leaving. They need me at the lab anyway. You can take my seat.” She stood up and without another look at Barry walked away. Barry fought with every cell in his body not to run after her. “Is she okay?” iris asked sitting down. “Are you okay?” “What? Yeah. Everything’s fine.” Barry forced a smile. “So what did you need my help with?”

Barry spent the rest of the evening with Iris helping her with her article translating the science gibberish for her. This provided a distraction from all the problems in his life right. Iris’s phone rang. “Hey dad! Barry? Yeah he’s here.” Barry touched around for his phone. It was in his jacket which he had hung on the chair. Explains why he didn’t feel it vibrate. “He wants to talk to you.” Barry took the phone from Iris while unlocking his own. 17 missed calls. 29 messages. “Bear. Where the hell is your phone?” Joe sounded restless. “Joe what is it?” Barry flipped through the text. Most were alerts for his voicemail, other from Joe and one from Cisco. Sent over two hour ago. “Lab.Now. SOS” it read. “You might want to get down to STAR labs”

“Joe!” Barry called out entering the floor. “Here.” Joe was standing next to Dr.Wells staring at the screen. “This was sent to STAR labs about 15 minutes ago.” Barry looked at the screen. “Hello there Mr. Barry Allen. Long time no see.” Snart was on the screen. “I got you a little present. Wanna see?” The camera shook and moved. Then it focused. I was Caitlin and Cisco, tied down. Cisco was squirming trying to free himself but Caitlin wasn’t moving. Her head hung down. “This one fought a little.” Heatwave grabbed Caitlin by the hair and raised her head. Her eyes were closed but she winced in pain as blood trickled down the side of her face from the huge gash on her forehead. “Don’t you touch her!” Cisco echoed what was going through Barry’s mind. Heatwave punched him hard. The camera shifted. “If you want to see your friends alive you need to meet my demand. I want my sister back. I know you have her in that metahuman prison of yours. Bring me my sister along with her gun to the place I tell you to. You have three hours. Oh and Barry, don’t try to trick me…… Cause I will kill you friends. See you soon” the screen went blank. “We actually have only two hours and thirty minutes to meet his demand” Wells turned to Barry and Joe. “But the problem is we don’t have Lisa Snart.” “Then why does he think you do?” Joe asked. Wells shook his head. “Maybe she skipped town…….maybe she ran away from her brother. I can pull up surveillance footage from airports and train stations and run facial recognition software to find her” “We don’t have time!” Barry snapped. “Bear….what else can we do? This is Snart we are talking about. He won’t believe when we tell him that we don’t have his sister. Some kind of proof might help” Joe said trying to calm him down. “Joe you said so yourself. This is Snart. He won’t listen to anything or anyone.” Barry clenched his fists. “I have to go” “Barry don’t be reckless. It’s too dangerous.” Wells stopped him. “Dr.Wells, its Caitlin and Cisco. I can’t just do nothing.” With that Barry was out of the building before either of them could stop him. 

“Cisco.....you okay?” Caitlin managed to get the words out. Barely. Her head hurt and she could feel the blood on her face. She struggled, trying to loosen the handcuffs burning deep into her wrists. These guys really know their way with handcuffs she thought. “Ugh...yeah...well sort of...you?” Cisco asked. “How’s your head?” “It hurts” Caitlin winced. “What do they want?” she changed the subject. “Lisa Snart.” He whispered. “But we don’t have her” she whispered back. “Exactly.” Cisco said bitterly. Caitlin understood his bitterness. Snart was not the most considerable man. If he doesn’t get what he wants he will kill someone. In this case the two of them. As if Cisco read her mind he leaned to her and whispered “I’m sure Barry is thinking of something” reassuringly. Barry she thought her heart heavy. She tried to remember the last conversation they had. His worried face when he began to say something before they were interrupted. And now she might never know what he was going to say. Whoosh! She opened her eyes as she felt a familiar wind in her face and hair. Barry every cell in her body screamed. She opened her mouth to speak only to be stopped by Barry who placed his hand over her lips gently. He signalled Cisco to keep quiet and started to untie them. He was done with Cisco’s hands in seconds and that was how long it took for Heatwave to get to them. “I see we have visitors” he said pointing his gun at them. Barry got up slowly. “Look, we don’t have Lisa Snart. But we can help you find her. Just let my friends go. Please.” He walked towards the kidnapper. Heatwave threw his head back and laughed. This gave Barry enough time to catch him off guard and knock him out. He raced back to his friends. Cisco was now free from the ropes that tied his feet. “Cisco, get out. Joe is at the end of the road leading here. Go!” he said trying to free Caitlin from the handcuffs. “No...Not without you guys” Cisco said untying the rope around Caitlin’s feet. “Cisco just leave. Before Snart gets here. We’ll be right behind you.” Barry insisted impatiently. Cisco tried to protest but Caitlin cut him off. “Cisco. Go. Now.” Her glare was enough for Cisco to know not to argue with her. He gave her hand a squeeze and ran out as fast as he can. “I can’t get them off” Barry muttered and looked around. Locating an axe he broke the handcuffs with a quick swing. Caitlin got up so quickly that she lost her balance. “Hey I got you” Barry held her by the waist. “Let’s get out of here” 

“Going somewhere?” Snart’s voice rang through the abandoned building. In his hands was not his usual gun but a much bigger and meaner one. It glowed electric blue. Barry moved in front of Caitlin shielding her. “We don’t have your sister, Snart. But we can help you find her. Just let us go.” He said. “Say I believe that you don’t have my sister. But I can’t let both of you go. Where’s the fun in that?” he paced. “One of you should stick around” “fine. I’ll stay. Let her go” Barry replied without missing a beat. “Okay.....Dr.Snow. You are free to leave.” Snart said. “That is..... If you can” he said as Mike Rory (Heatwave) wrapped his arm around Caitlin’s neck. “NO!” Barry yelled. “Look you have me. Don’t hurt her. Let her go” “Quite the pair aren’t you?” Captain Cold smirked. “Mike, what was it that she said the last time?” “Do whatever you want with me but leave him alone!” he said in a high pitched voice attempting to imitate Caitlin. Barry looked at Caitlin. He had no idea that she had said such a thing. “I hate to interrupt the moment you are having but....WHERE IS MY SISTER?” Snart screamed. “Look, I told you, we don’t know. But we are doing everything we can to find her.” Barry put his palms out to surrender and took a step towards Snart. “DON’T MOVE!” he screamed. “Just let us go. We can help find her” Barry kept walking. “I said DON’T MOVE!” 

A blast of electric blue light blinded Caitlin momentarily. She blinked to regain focus. A red figure was on the ground. She blinked again. “Barry” she called out struggling against the hold of her captor. Barry didn’t move. Tears springing in her eyes she looked around. Finding what she wanted, she stomped hard on Rory’s foot and then elbowed him in the ribs. The sudden attack forced his hold on her and she was pushed forward. Without thinking she grabbed the long piece of wood on the ground and swung it around at Rory’s head. With no time to block her attack, he hit the ground, unconscious. “Barry!” she rushed to him. He groaned as she knelt down next to him. His shirt was burnt on the side. The cold ray had hit him in his left side. His skin was dark blue due to the frostbite the ray had caused. “Such a feisty little thing, isn’t she?” Snart commented making his way towards them. Caitlin helped Barry sit up. “It’s a shame you have to see her die. Or maybe I should kill you first Barry” he stood over them. Caitlin spread her arms over Barry as if she wanted to shield him. “Please. Don’t hurt him.” Her voice cracked. Snart laughed. “Too bad I don’t take any requests.” 

Caitlin closed her eyes and flung herself over Barry’s torso as Snart pointed his gun at them. The next thing she knows in wind in her hair. She opened her eyes. There was no Snart in front of her. She was just surrounded by a fortress of barrels. Next to her Barry breathed shakily clutching his side. “Throwing sand in my eyes. Dirty move Barry Allen. I’m impressed.” Snarts voice echoed. “But I am going to find you. So come out come out wherever you are!” Caitlin sprung next to Barry and examined his wound. It was bad. Very bad. It wasn’t fatal. Barry would heal. She knew that. But not fast enough. He was too wounded to fight Snart. “He’s right. He is going to find us.” Barry whispered. “So I’m gonna go out there and distract him and you make a run for it.” “NO. I am not leaving you.” She whispered back angrily. “Cait...I’ll be fine” he tried to smile. “No you won’t. You are too hurt already. Barry you can’t survive another hit.” She said. “It was stupid of you to carry me from there to here. It just made it worse.” They were interrupted by the sound of Snart kicking a few barrels on the other side of the room. ” He knows we are not too far.” She took a deep breath. “Barry.....I’ll distract him. You get out of here.” “What? No. NO.” Barry winced as he tried to sit up. “You can’t. I won’t let you.” “There’s no other way” she said quietly. “We’ll find a way.” He began.” There’s no time.” She held his hand. “The world needs the Flash. Alive. You can find another physician. But you can’t find another Flash.” he shook his head in protest, too tired to speak. “Save yourself Barry. Promise me. Promise me you’ll run. Run as fast as you can” .With a quick his on his forehead she ran out into the open. She ran into certain death.

What happened next was all a blur and crystal clear at the same time. He reached out through the stabbing pain to grab her hand but he wasn’t fast enough. He watched her run to the middle of the room. He heard Snart firing the cold gun, watched as the beam hit Caitlin right in the chest throwing her backwards into a mountain of yellow stickered barrels. The next thing he sees is light. Bright light with yellow edges and a pale blue core. It blinded him and caused several empty barrels around him to go flying. He opened his eyes and focused to see a cloud of dust in the air. His ears rang. Wincing in pain he stood up trying to register what had happened. An explosion. But why? He blinked looking around walking. A piece of barrel with a sticker on it lay on the ground. A yellow one. The symbol for Radioactive material. The ringing in his ears stopped helping him think clearly. Caitlin. “CAITLIN!” he called out trying to find her. He got on his knees and began pushing the pile of debris. “CAIT!” he didn’t know what he hoped to find. She was in the middle of the explosion. Hell her collision with the barrels caused the explosion. He won’t be able to find anything left of her. But he still kept digging. “Caitlin!” “Barry!” he heard Joe’s voice. “Where are you?” “NO no Joe stay away. There’s radioactive material here.” He said without looking up. “I need to find Caitlin”. Snart’s grunting made him look up. “You....YOU DID THIS!” he didn’t know how he found the strength, maybe it was the adrenaline but he grabbed Snart by the collar and pinned him to the wall. “YOU DID THIS TO HER!” Barry punched him hard. He threw another punch. Snart was too off due to the explosion to fight back. “Barry......” he heard her voice. It was faint. But he heard her. He rushed towards the sound. “Caitlin! Caitlin say something so that I can find you.” He pushed past the debris. “Barry....” she called his name again. “I’m coming Cait. Just hold on. I’m gonna find you.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm sorry about the really bad writing. been trying to fight a mind block. hope you enjoy this!

“Is she okay?” Cisco rushed to Barry’s side as he laid Caitlin on the bed at STAR labs. “I dunno” Barry said. “Barry, your hands....” Joe said concerned. Barry looked down. That’s why he felt numb. His hands were blue with frostbites and the front of his shirt, where he had held Caitlin close were frozen. “Cisco, I’ll take care of Caitlin. Get Barry warm. Now!” Dr.Wells hurried. “No. I’m not leaving her!” Barry said. “You have done all that you can Barry. Leave the rest to us.” Dr. Wells reassured as Cisco lead him away.

Barry’s hands were back to their normal colour when there was a loud clatter. “What happened?” Barry and Cisco rushed to see. The tray of surgical instruments was on the floor. “It’s Caitlin. When Dr. Wells touched her to examine......” Joe looked down at Wells’s hands. They were blue as if they had been frozen. As he flexed his fingers a thin layer of ice broke off from them and fell into his lap like snowflakes. “I think we need to be more concerned about Caitlin right now” Barry followed Dr.Wells’s eyes to Caitlin. Her eyes were close just like they had been when he had found her under the debris. But her hands were blue. “What’s wrong with her hands?” Barry asked. “I dunno. It’s like they are frozen. And it’s spreading” Dr. Wells replied. “Look guys. Even the bed has ice on it” Cisco pointed at the bed beneath her hands which were covered in ice. “We need to act fast” Cisco began typing in his computer. 

After a lot of calculation, scientific discussions and a couple of unsuccessful experiments involving a thermal blanket and a tanning bed, Dr.Wells suggested a final way that might help Caitlin. “We have to call in Firestorm” “Dr.Wells it’s dangerous for them to come back to central city. The army is still looking for them. And we don’t know if it will work.” Cisco tried o reason. “We don’t have a choice Cisco. Caitlin’s temperature is dropping. Fast. The ice has spread to all of her limbs. We have to try this.” Barry cut in. “we have to do something.” Cisco sighed knowing that they were right. He picked up the phone and dialled Ronnie. 

“I got here as soon as I could. Where is she?” Cisco led Ronnie/Stein to Caitlin. “Cait....” he whispered as soon as he saw her. “We don’t have much time. You need to provide her with a constant temperature so it would essentially thaw her.”Cisco said with more typing. Ronnie walked to her and took her hands in his. “You might want to step aside Barry” he said without taking his eyes off her face. Clenching his fist Barry walked out of the room.

Joe followed Barry to the reception area to see him punch a wall. “Ughhhh” he grunted in frustration. “What’s going on with you bear?” Joe placed his hand on Barry’s shoulder. Barry closed his eyes. “Nothing. I’m fine.” “I don’t need to know you for as long as I have to see something is wrong. Anyone can see that.” Joe said. “Talk to me Barry” Barry took a deep breath and turned to face Joe. “It’s just......I can’t help her Joe. I can’t even touch her. I just have to stand around doing nothing.” “You did what you can. You brought her back here. You saved her life. There is nothing more you can do Barry. That’s just the way it is.” Joe said trying to cheer him up. “I didn’t save her life Joe. I just found her. Joe she is there because of me. Whatever is happening to her, it’s because of me.” Barry said his voice breaking. “You can’t blame yourself Barry. Look she knew the risks of working closely with the flash. This is all Snart. Not you.” Joe reassured. Barry shook his head. “She did it to save me. She was distracting Cold so I could get out. She sacrificed herself to save me “Barry hung his head, avoiding Joe’s shocked eyes. Joe hugged Barry tightly. He buried his face in his godfathers shoulder like he had as a kid. 

“It’s working!” Cisco’s voice came through the hallway. “Her temperature is going up. And the blue colour is gone too!” he turned excited as Barry and Joe rushed in. “we might have another problem though.” Dr. Wells interrupted from the computers. “The army has been alerted to your presence here Ronnie. They are on their way.” “If they come here and see Caitlin and her condition.....”Cisco began worriedly. “No...That can’t happen....” Ronnie said. “I’ll go take them elsewhere. Let me know when she wakes up.” 

The Firestorm sighting did force the army to make a detour. “Phew that was close” Cisco said with a sigh of relief. Barry gave a small smile as he pulled in a chair next to Caitlin’s bed. He sat down and let himself relax. He felt exhausted all of a sudden. All the fighting and healing had drained him of his energy. He had been running around the past hour or so on adrenalin. “Dude.....you look like hell....you should get some rest. Eat something.” Cisco said. “Later....when I know she’s okay” Barry said his eyes drooping shut. He never got to shut them completely as a familiar voice called him name. “Barry....” Caitlin whispered faintly. “Cait.....” Barry rushed to her side and took her hand in his. It was ice cold. Cisco and Dr.Wells rushed to her side too. She slowly opened her eyes to look at Barry. “You’re okay...” she whispered. Barry nodded his vision blurred by his tears of joy. “So are you” he smiled. 

After a few hours Caitlin was sitting up in her bed sipping a hot chocolate. Barry was sipping his own watching her chat with Cisco about random things. She still looked pale but her smile was back and she was alive. That’s all that matters Barry thought. “Barry your food is here.” Dr. Wells said pointing at the delivery boy on the surveillance camera. “Ohhh food!” Cisco said hurrying after Barry to get to the food. “I’ll give this to Caitlin” he grabbed a burger as Barry was paying for the food and ran back.

When the elevator doors opened Barry was already through 6 burgers. “What’s happening?” Caitlin’s voice laced with fear and worry made Barry stop in his tracks. Dropping the rest of the food on the floor he ran inside. “What’s wrong?” he asked taking in the scene before his eyes. Caitlin was on the bed her feet up, her knees close to her chest. Cisco was a few feet away holding his hand while Dr. Wells observed it. His hand was frozen. “It’s happening again” Dr.Wells said quietly. The computer beeped. Cisco made his way to it and looked at Barry. “Her temperature is dropping. Fast. Very fast.” “Call Ronnie!” he almost screamed and made his way to Caitlin. Her arms were blue like before, with a thin ice layer. Barry reached to touch her. She moved away from his outstretch hand. “No....don’t....it’ll....I’ll hurt you” she said tears filling up her eyes. “We have to do something!” Barry looked at Cisco. “I can’t reach Ronnie” Cisco said frantically. The ice was spreading to her neck and shoulders. Dr. Wells tilted his head asking Barry to come closer. Cisco and Barry huddles close to him. “This ice skin is spreading. Faster than the last time. In a few minutes it will cover her entire freezing every vital organ. We have to act fast.” “I can’t reach Ronnie. He’s probably still on the run.” Cisco said. “This is all my fault. If I hadn’t made that gun....none of this would have happened.” He hung his head low. “Cisco, you can’t blame yourself” Barry placed a hand on his shoulder. “There must be something we can do.” “There is. Well, I don’t know if it will work but in theory...it should” Dr.Wells said. “What is it?” Barry asked. “It could be dangerous for you Barry” He replied. “Dr.Wells, I have to try” Barry said impatiently. Dr.Wells thought for a second and nodded. “Well, this particular gun was made to stop you. Cold is the opposite of speed. If you move at a certain speed you can produce enough heat to....thaw her.”Wells grimaced at his choice of words. “He’s right” Cisco said getting back to his computer and calculating the required velocity. “The cells of your body must move at this speed-“pointing at the computer screen, “- to produce enough heat”. Barry nodded and got into his suit in super speed. 

“Barry what are you doing?” Caitlin’s voice was shaky. Barry walked closer to her. “I’m gonna try something to help you. Dr. Wells thinks it could work” “I thought you said we can’t trust him anymore” she whispered. “Well....I don’t trust him. But I think he could be right.” He whispered back. “Barry....you can’t take such a risk. I won’t let you” her voice was getting fainter, her cheeks turning blue. Barry took a deep breath. “Earlier today, you told me that the world needs the Flash. And yes, you’re right. The world needs the Flash because it needs saving from time to time. Just like the Flash needs Dr. Caitlin know to save him and patch him up from time to time.” Caitlin opened her mouth to interrupt her eyes fixed on Barry. He cut her off. “Caitlin I can’t be the Flash without you. I can’t be me without you. And yes, I am taking a risk. But you know what? You are worth the risk.” Barry’s hands began vibrating fast he took her icy cold hands in his. “Almost there Barry!” Cisco yelled staring at the monitor. “It’s working!” Dr. Wells said with a smile. True enough, Caitlin’s fingers began regain its natural colour slowly. “Not fast enough” Barry muttered as Caitlin fell in to unconsciousness. “Her heart has stopped” Dr.Wells said calmly. Barry scooted Caitlin over on the bed and lied next to her. Gently he took her in his arms so that her body was in contact with his. “How’s that?” he inquired. “Her temperature is coming up faster. We have a faint pulse” Dr.Wells called out. The blue colour of her arms and legs has completely faded. Her cheeks were slowly going back to their natural pink. Barry let out a sigh of relief and kissed the top of her head. “Oh thank god” he whispered to her curls with a small smile.


End file.
